Jealously Act
by Shanay
Summary: Rin, Kikyo, and Kagome are all sisters. Can all three of them find love in the same place? Or are they looking at trouble? Find out!
1. Princess to Lady

Jealously Act  
  
By: Shanay  
  
Dear Diary,  
Hi this is Rin and I'm going to tell the most excite day I every had. Well it started my mother, Lady Higurashi, and my two elder sisters: Kagome and Kikyo, were planning a party. Oddly Kagome and Kikyo look like twin but Kikyo 1 year older the Kagome. Well as they were planning the party, my servant/best friend took me out to shop for a new dress so I could wear it to the party in 3 days, which is my birthday.

But anyways as we were shopping I saw 2 handsome men. One looked older than the other one and you could tell they were brothers. The oldest male had long silky blue/silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, and two red stripes on the side of his face. The other male wasn't as attractive as his bother but he had the same blue/silver hair but his looked more ruff, but he had the most cutest doggy ears I have ever seen. Both brothers had golden eyes but the older brother eye look cold and showed no emotions but as for the other brother eye were filled with a lot of emotion. I figure that Kagome or Kikyo would be attractive to the younger one and I.......I was attractive to the elder brother. I went to the dressing room to try on a dress I came out to see what Jazmine thought about it. She looked then she walked away to ask what the two handsome boys thought. Both looked me up and down. Then the older one asked me my name and told me I was the most beautiful being he had ever saw. The younger one looked surprise when his bother had said it. The look on this face was a looked as if he had never heard his brother show so emotion. Though it wasn't a lot he mainly showed his emotion through his eyes. I smiled at the comment and told him my name. I was surprise when he kneeled on the floor and kissed my hand and said please to finally meet her. He kissed my hand again and this time he told me we shall meet again soon. Then he raised up and him and his brother left the store.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Rin  
  
I put my Diary down, looked at my hand, squeezed it with my other hand, and giggled. Then it hit me hard, I didn't know his name.  
  
A servant came to my room and told me my mother has requested to speck with me. I strolled down the hallway humming cause I was filled with happiness. My sisters looked at me funny as I enter the room. I just smiled at them. Then we waited for mother to come out.  
  
"Kikyo, Kagome, Rin" my mother always when she spoke with us together use our names in order of our birth.  
  
"Yes mother," we all said in harmony. I hated when we would do that.  
  
"I have requested to speck two all three of my young ladies because you all are getting older. I still love you all but it's time that you three fine you handsome young men. So this party is for you Rin but I want Kagome and Kikyo to find husbands too. Rin you have to wait until you are older, but if you find a man that's right for man for you he has to be a lord or a prince because I'm retiring my ladyship to you. And anyways after the party Lords and Ladies are going to start allowing their sons to come visit you alone. That is all I have to say. You all are dismissed." Kikyo, Kagome, and I left. And we all went to the secret garden mother or any one knew about.  
  
"Can you believe mother just ruin my life. How and the hell I'm going to marry some Lord's son. I just hate fucken mom." Stunned my emotions and all the swearing I did Kagome smiled at me.  
  
"Rin are you in love with some one?" I blush and I turned away from my sisters and they begin to giggle at me.  
  
"How did you meet him" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Well we were in the store and Jazmine asked him and his brother how I looked and he said I was the most beautiful being he had ever saw and he also said we will meet again" the girl scream as they heard my story. Then we stop as we heard the bush moved. We quickly got up and walked peacefully back home. Three men watch them as they walked home.  
  
Shanay: I think I'm going to stop!!!


	2. Fox demon

Jealously Act  
  
By: Shanay  
  
"Naraku, they almost seen us," Inuyasha informed his friend.  
  
"Well Inuyasha which girl do you want? I see Sesshoumaru has his eye on the young swearing Princess. All of them are quit good looking but I prefer one of the twins" Inyusha glared at him for a minute then spoke.  
  
"Which one" Naraku smirked at the Dog Prince  
  
"The one with the shorter hair" In seconds Naraku was pined up against a tree with Inuyasha right claw pointed at his throat. "Damn, I just said the one with the longer hair" He was throne from the tree to the ground.  
  
"Bravo boys nice per formants," Jazmine clapped her hands. "But sorry to say you're on the Lady Rin's future lands"  
  
"Future lands?" Sesshoumaru question with caroused.  
  
"Yes, so what is it you" Jazmine flipped her hair. Jazmine looked the sliver haired boys up and down. She touch their faces. "Neither one are right for Lady Rin. Both nasty cold hearted filthy demons But" She touch Inuyasha's chin. "You are half demon. Wouldn't want your offspring's to human, demon, and demhums." Jazmin took her hand off of Inuyasha's chin. She placed her hand Naraku back. "You're not worthy to be around here or around these upper class filthy demons you...........you............. filthy spider demon" She laughed and walked away leaving the boys in suspense. Rin had seen very many pictures of some of the Lords and the Ladies and their sons. Rin hadn't seem so mad at her mother now. In fact, Rin was very excited that her Mother would be making her the lady of the lands. She found that the Sons of the Ladies and Lords were the most handsome men of all.  
  
Rin knew it would to be a down side to this all. She know she was a demhum. Not quite human but not quite demon either, that's what man her family different. In the Ladies and Lords you were either demon or human. Rin was quite scared of demon and humans she'd wish she could find a demhum like herself.  
  
She'd also wish her mother would have said that she was going to become the new Lady privately. Then she would have told her sisters when she was ready but Rin had to get over it, it was too late to be turning back.  
  
Rin jumped as her sister open the door.  
  
"Every heard of knocking, Kagome," Rin pressured her sister. Redness of embarrasses ness appeared on her sister face. "Sorry, but I've come to speak with you for vast more important things," Kagome looked serous. "Rin your birthday is coming up soon, and...................... that's when mother retires and your going to be the Lady of the Lands," Kagome looked away from her sister.  
  
"Kagome.................................................you............you...............already knew that I was to become the Lady of the............the........... land" Rin silenced for a moment. She got up smiled at her sister and she began to ran fare. Rin had never ran off the land without some one with her.  
  
Rin got to the Rainforest, way beyond her borders, and she began to weep. She wept for a long time. Rin jumped as she heard something behind her. Oh my goodness there's something watching me. It's beautiful here. There's lust of colors all of the place. I just wish I could live here.  
  
There's some thing here. I can fill it. I shouldn't have got mad at my sister. There it is again. I jumped in tarry as a image that would have looked like a person but he had a bushy tail.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing out in my Rainforest," A tall orange headed boy jump out of the bushes.  
  
"I'm Shippo," the boy held out his hand. I didn't want to be rude so I shook his hand and introduce myself. We talked for a long time. I told him my story about why I'm here. He laughed at me told me can't be hiding for long he said, "Just like a hide in go seek game it don't last for long," I found that this little fox demon was very humorous. He told me he was also looking for a mate. He said he's had be searching for a female fox demon. I was happy and I found it quite cute that he was searching for a fox demon. I told him to come with me cause we have a lot of unmated female fox demons at the palace. When we got to the Palace mother was surprised that I brought a fox demon home. She told me that all the servants would go wild. I told her that he was looking for a mate and I told him we had a lot of fox demon so that's ok. My mother laugh she'd told me in secret that I needed to watch my back because that fox girls might try to poison me cause they might think your with this handsome fox. I laugh at her and told her If that would have ever try to poison me I would sick my uncle on them.

Shanay: I suck at writing. Lol but as you know this is not a good story!!! Lol!!!


	3. Honey Brown Eyes

Jealously Act   
  
By: Shanay  
  
I drug myself out of bed. For this was the last day I would be in title of Princess. I ran the water of the golden tub, which lied, in the chamber in which my beloved father had died. Sadness filled me as I remember his fatal death.

_A women with gold hair ,dads favorite servant, that lashed down her back and with the darkest cold black eyes I'd I ever seen, had beginning to bathe father. She touch the water with her venomous claws releasing the most poisonous venom knowed to this green earth. She called father's name and began to undress him. Then she put his clothes on the floor smiling evilly she pushed him in the water. Alone the venom would not harm him but just one little cut on the flesh, the venom would slip in your body and led you in a long painfully death. Therefore, she began washing father, and then as he was cut off guard, she dug her claws deep within father flesh. He cried aloud in paid, as she pushed father back in the water to make the venom flow more in him. She simply laugh, it was a very loud wicked laugh too, and left the room.  
_  
_I wept remembering when I walked in the room to see father's dead carcass._  
  
Jazmin enter the room. I don't know though, Jazmin was my dearest friend she was also a servant. I could fill there was some thing about her I just couldn't trust. I smiled at her at her. "Lady Rin may I help," I shook my head. "I think I could handle taking a bath on my own but you could get me my favorite blue dress," I was thankfully Jazmin left I wanted to take a bath with no to interrupt my thoughts.

After 30 minutes of thinking, I decided to wash and get out of the tub. Dressed myself, although the maids always wanted to dress me, but I would always win because I'm the boss.

I laughed at myself, I was kinda afraid of being the lady of the house right after I find a mate, that's pretty scary for a 16 year old. I don't know maybe it would be cool and all living with a handsome man. I laughed again at myself.  
  
I was too caught out in my thoughts that a ran into a 5'1 curly brown haired women, she was so pretty, her hair reached down to her knees and she had honey brown eyes, with the most pretty shade of brown skin not too light but not too dark. She looked as if she were 15 or so. She was a bit strange. The fact that she bowed several times apologies to me, I simply told her it was my fault, and she kept on telling me it was hers. I finally gave in which I've gave in, in this situation because I've never be in this.  
  
"May I ask you a question," I simply asked her. She began bowing several times again and repeating to me that she was not worthy to be in my presence.  
  
"Well than I command you to stop and listen to my question and don't say any shit, talking about your not worthy in my presence because every one is," She nodded.  
  
"Would it be a bit frightening if you were a queen at the age of 16" she didn't really respond to my question because all she did was nod.  
  
So I sighed and simply wonder away from the strange young women.   
  
"Kagome," a girl with honey brown eyes and long curly hair called out. Kagome turned around to see the person to seek her attention.  
  
"Why do you yell to see my attention" Kagome said in annoyed but calm tone.  
  
"Because I have something to tell you exceedingly important to notify you" Kagome nodded now interest in what the girl had to say. "I'm sure by now Lady Rin has informed you about what occur in the store. You know about the two bluesivs men" Kagome gave a yes. "Well they will be attending Lady Rin celebration seeing that they are seeking for mates too"  
  
"And" Kagome said very irritated. The girl continued, "And, because I want you to do by all means to prevent Rin to choose one of them as her mate. Oh and you should stay away from them too" Kagome began, "But why" The girl simply said, "I have my reasons" she walked off.  
  
Shanay: Sorry it's so short.  
  
Blusivs: blue silver  
  
Who do you think that girl Kagome was talking too???


End file.
